


Coffee art

by Rockysucks05



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27157417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rockysucks05/pseuds/Rockysucks05
Summary: Iero just got fired from his job in the tattoo parlor downtown and now works at a local coffee shop with Ray.
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way, Ray Toro/Mikey Way
Comments: 5
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

Hi today I have decided to post part one of my fanfic Coffee art which I'm writing for someone. So I hope they enjoy and you enjoy!🖤


	2. The Rose part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frank and Ray work at a local coffee shop two new guys show up the same day as Frank's new roommate finally arrives aswell

Chapter one the rose

Frank

Why did I have to lose my job? I asked myself as I clocked into my new job signing my name off on a piece of paper and the date my sloppy writing taking up two slots. I didn't have time to worry or even think about my writing, I had to focus on getting a better job. While this one was good and fun*plus free food* I needed to find something else.

I was searching though newspapers and looking at for hire signs anytime I passed by but nothing peaked my intrest. I can't go back to the tattoo shop,which also happens to be the only piercing place in town that's not in the mall, and I am definitely not working at fast food again. I refuse to go back after the old lady incident.

That wasn't as much as my fault as people said it was,all I said were a few words. That women verbally assaulted me infront of children and she didn't suffer and repercussions. Anyway I was running out of options the only place I had for now was here a local coffee shop called cáfe art. The art has nothing to do with the coffee unless you request it, the art was the small art classes that were held when it wasn't busy. 

I've never really been around when those happened I was either on break with my friend Ray or just not their at all. Sadly today that was gonna change Ray couldn't stay like he usually did,he had to cover someone's shift at the floral shop downtown. Which was bullshit,he won't let me take a smoke break but he can go cover someone's shift at his other job, I'm kidding I love that bastard to death I would do anything for him.

He wasn't there right now since he didn't open so I spent my time wiping down tables in the morning and out counter. I scanned the room for the wipes clicking my tongue while I did so locating them behind the napkin dispenser. The container must've been new because they were lavender scented and last time I checked they were lemon,I shrugged and began wiping down the counter picking up things along the counter and wiping them down aswell.

It's always best to be sanitary around here we are dealing with people's food and drinks after all. I wiped down the cash register and threw my fifth wipe away and grabbed a new one before walking over to my first table wiping it down along with the chairs. My coworker was joked'for someone who doesnt look like they wash their ass you sure are a clean freak around here,and I've seen your apartment.'

I dont know why people say that but I guess Ray was right not about me not washing my ass about being a clean freak only around the coffee shop. It was like when I worked at the Tattoo place my workplace had to be clean so I wouldn't mess up, I once saw someone ask for red ink and get purple and boy they were not happy about that. I wanted to make sure I never made that mistake I cleaned up ink spots random needles on the floor everything.

I guess it was something I just had to learn to deal with while I worked there and it kinda followed me,but never long enough to make it to my apartment. I sighed looking around the small dining area and walked over to the radio turning on some music,some country song was fading out and what people consider to be hits these days started playing as I got back to work.

After about I'd have to say thirty minutes Ray walked inside the shop with a smile and spotted plant setting the plant on the register. "Good morning Toro." He looked over at me and the new container of wipes "good morning Iero, how many of those wipes have you used already?" Ir rolled my eyes and tossed him the cylinder container he barely caught it from where he was standing and he shook the wipes. 

"Damn Frank you use up half of my damn wipes before the day even begins." He teased and I laughed "hey I gotta keep the place clean somehow." He shrugged and set the wipes on the counter,"Alos how are your piercings treating you?" I already had forgotten that they weren't in right now I bit the side of my lip and sighed "Kinda lonely I can't talk to my piercings anymore." I joked and he smiled as he started brewing some coffee.

"I bet" he said looking around for the creamer in our cabinets. "Middle one high shelf." Ray looked over at me and opened the middle cabinet looking around and seeing it he reached up and grabbed it looking over at me giving me a thumbs up. I nodded and made sure all of the trash was in the garbage including my wipes before joining Ray behind the counter he added some creamer and sugar to two cups he poured.

He laid one over in my direction picking up his own, I looked into the cup picking it up "Thank you Toro I don't know what I would do without you." He smiled and took a sip of the coffee "I know I'm pretty amazing right?"

I chuckled and sipped on my coffee then gave him a thumbs up. He smiled a nodded "Good shit Toro."he scoffed "I know." I smirked "is this why its your job to make coffee?"

"Well why do you think I got hired here for my great hair?" I snorted and downed the rest of my coffee quickly setting my cup in the trash Ray quickly fi wished his as I walked over to the door flipping the sign to read open outside and wrote on the chalkboard about today's special and how much a few things cost. 

"Hey Ray, what's that one think we have again?" I asked looking over by the coffee maker knowing her was in that general direction "Uh the pasta bowl?" I rolled my eyes and just wrote down pasta bowl "yes thank you" Isaid loud enough so he could hear me. I actually forgot that it was pasta in general so he was a actually a great help I don't know why I rolled my eyes. 

I looked at the board when I was done writing and checked over all my writing seeing it was good enough. I got up from my crouched position and picked it up making sure to not let it hit me so the chalk wouldn't rub off someone popped up at the door and I opened it "Good morning." I said my facial expression not changing as the woman walked inside going straight to the counter not saying goodmorning back. Rude.

I walked outside and set the board outside opening the legs of it and keeping it inveiw from the counter. I smiled slightly at my very hard work and headed back inside.

Part two will be up soon!~🖤


	3. The Rose part 2

Part 2

I took orders for the first hour while Ray made Coffee to make it easier for him. He hurt his wrist a while back and it never healed properly so he can't do much without being in pain so we made deal. I work register for the first hour than give him the easy work while I make coffee, I even took over writing on the board for him. He thought it was sweet.

It was but of course he felt the need to return the favor by giving me flowers every month along with a cookie dropped off at my apartment door. If anything he was sweet, I was doing him a favor because I knew he would be in pain he was doing it just because I was nice to him. I really don't know what I would do without him, he was always so nice to me even when we first met in high school. His parents were too they always invented me over when my parents were gone.

They always cooked meals I wasn't use to that, at their house there were no 'home late' pizzas or stale Mcdoanlds fries from the fridge. They were lovely people,not that my parents weren't,my parents were just busy. Ray's parents were never busy like mine. The change was nice and also got me a best friend. 

He walked up to me and tapped my shoulder "Frank?, Frankie?" He questioned I turned and looked at him "it's time to switch." He said reaching into his apron pocket and grabbed his wrist brace. No one could ever really tell he had it on him until he pulled it out. He even surprised me a few times.

I stepped back and he stepped forward I went back to the coffee machine and all the flavors and creams that were there I made a few cups of coffee and a few hot chocolates marking them so I knew which was which, blue marker for Hot chocolate and Red for Coffee.

A few people came in at the same time which was probably the busiest we were gonna be I looked over at the Register,two guys four chicks, the girls were all separate but the boys were together and speaking to eachother until it was their turn to order. The guy with black hair spoke to ray quietly, so quiet that I couldn't hear him, same with the guy he was with. Ray nodded when they were done ordering and wrote it down on piece of paper handing it to me I read the order and looked at him "who the fuck likes Rasberry and chocolate syrup in their coffee."

"Your upset about that one but not the blueberry and chocolate one?" He asked I read the other order and sighed "that's absolutely disgusting." I said as I started adding the rasberry,blueberry,and chocolate syrup to some coffee and for the four regular coffees ready to go I marked them RC,RB and the other four were labeled with if they had sugar or cream or either I set them on a tray and set them on the counter Ray backed up "six orders four regulars,one blueberry chocolate, and raspberry chocolate." I called out. The group of girls and the two guys walked up.

I scooted the four regulars towards the girls and the two absolutely disgusting ones towards the guys. The girls all muttered a 'thank you' and the guys both looks at their coffees switching them "Thank you." The one with black hair said before they both start back down at their table and talked for another five minutes.

Me and Ray watched them both get up and leave although Ray seemed a bit distracted by the one with glasses. I elbowed him lightly "remember he just drank one of those nasty things" his face showed a hint of red now. "I'm not looking at him like that Iero." 

"Hey,I'm not judging I'm just warning you." He smiled as he watched the guy turn to the right and disappear from view. "Isn't it weird how you always meet the hottest people for like five seconds?" Ray rolled his eyes at my question and got up " I'm going to make some more coffee while I still feel alright." He ignored my question and I nodded not minding and went back to standing at the register. 

The rest of the day was boring as usual,no weird orders, no black haired guys with scarves, and no light brown hair guys with glasses. Ray and I were closing up for the night I sweeping the floors and Ray was getting the trash together. "Iero I just remembered, you told me to remind you of something last week." I looked up from my small pile of swept up trash. 

"Really? Do you remember what it was?" I swept the pile into the dust pan and walked over to the trash bag I planned on taking out and emptied the dustpan "Uh....No I don't ." A small frown appeared on his face when I looked at him. "That's fine,I'm sure one of us will remember what it was."

He nodded and tied up the trash and went out through the back tossing the trash in the side alley bin and coming back washing his hands in the small cafe bathroom. He came back out when I was wiping down the register I looked up and gave him a small smile he returned it and snapped his fingers. 

"I remember now!" He exclaimed and walked over to me staying on the otherside of the counter careful not to put his hands on the counter "Your apartment,your roomate!" I wiped down the corner thinking about it and it clicked I threw the wipes away.

"Oh right! I'm supposed to be there at ten thirty,what time is it?" He looked around and spotted the clock that was above the the bathroom "ten fifteen, I can take you so you wont be as late." He offered I groaned and nodded "you got an extra helmet?" I asked,he shook his head "I don't.... it'll be fine this once." He muttered and I nodded tying up my trash and opening the door "can get the key and lock up?" I asked. 

Ray nodded and went to the back grabbing the key and shutting the last few light off and walked out the door. I was in the alley putting the trash in the bins and closing them some nothing could get in. I walked from back there and Ray was there at the door with hand sanitizer. 

"Thank you" I said as he took the lid off and poured some in my hands. I hot sanitized and waited for him to come back from putting it away, I looked around for his motorbike. Across the street as usual I heard the two keys clinking getting closer and let him lock up his helmet in his hands "Alright come on." He said looking across the street before walking across as I followed behind him.

Part 3/4 for chapter The Rose will be out soon~🖤


	4. A/N

Thank you for all of your support on this story! ❤ I'll update it next week I've been very busy and haven't started on the next chapter yet, so this is an opportunity,if you have any ideas you might wnat to share for me possibly use it you just want to show some love. Please do in the comments. 🖤❤


	5. Sorry

I'm pushing back on when I can write for this again, I'm updating some other things first, but I'll give you guys two chapters afterwars, you check those out if you want, Concert light, ghost of you, and upcoming:Heaven help us, are all MCR related, you can read those while you wait 😎


End file.
